Twitchy Boyfriend
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: A little OC one shot with my OC and my friends OC. Rated T for content. Wrote this with PicassaWithCaramell


Jadedstar sighed deeply as she watched T.V, her boyfriend still in bed in the early morning hours. Her brother Jake and her meister Caramella were out hanging with Soul and Maka for the day. Her and Scree had been invited, but decided to pass.

She sighed once more as she shut off the T.V and laid on the couch in silence and bordem.

Eyes snapping open, Scree groaned and crawled out of bed. Falling on the carpet with a thud, he dragged himself out of his room and arose from the floor to see his girlfriend on the couch. The groggy meister had a small smile on his face, as he flipped his hair flap and walked over to Jade

Jade's scarlet eyes lifted as she smiled slightly, moving so he could sit on the couch she had currently been hogging.

"Sleep well?" She asked, looking up at him.

Scree plopped down on the couch.

"Yup, I dreamt my mom was still here," Scree said with a sweatdrop, he didn't like to bring up sob story topics.

Jadedstar frowned slightly as she moved to a sitting position. She was unsure as to what she should say.

''Um, well, what do you wanna do? Jake and Cara aren't here.'' She asked, flipping the T.V back on, and looking through channels and still finding nothing.

Scree thought for a moment. Once again flipping his hair flap, he thought about playing a video game. And then he remembered: Jade can't play video games. He shivered.

"What's up?" She asked, noticing his odd behaviour.

"N-Nothin'!" Scree quickly said. He had never really had any free time, he was either with his cousin Caramella or out on a mission.

"What do you usually do in your free time?" He asked her.

Jade laughed. "Sleep. And you?"

"Nothing much..."

Jade sighed deeply as she tried to think of something the pair could do to pass time. She smiled as an idea hit her.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Scree tensed up.

_'She probably wants to snuggle me!'_

"Um, o-okay," Scree said hesitantly, feeling more feverish than if he had eaten a jalepeno pepper.

Jade raised an eyebrow at him. "W-We don't have to."

"No, no, it's fine! I just get...uncomfortable sometimes...like...you see...ugh..."

Jade smiled as she got up from the couch and put a scary movie into the DVD player. Scary movies was the one thing the two loved. She moved back to the couch and plopped down, pulling a blanket around her. She glanced at Scree before locking her eyes to the screen.

As much as she wanted to curl up beside him, she knew it made him uncomfortable, so she remained an average distance away.

Scree could tell Jade wanted to be close to him. So he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled. Feeling as if he was a stick of dymamite about to blow up, he tried to calm his high temperature and smiled.

Jade was taken aback in shock.

"Y-You weren't kidding. You really are trying to come out of your shell." Jade laughed at her own comment, this not being the first time her boyfriend surprised her in this subject. For her own enjoyment, Jade moved to make herself comfortable, her head resting peacefully on his chest as she listened to his racing heart beat.

Scree tried to refrain from shrieking. He wondered if he was scared of girls, or just shy.

_'No. I'll be good to Jade, shy guy or not!'_

"Yeah..." Scree tried to keep a straight face, but he was feeling really heated right now.

Jade smiled, looking up and seeing how red his face was. She moved her position so she was face to face with him.

"You know, you'd be much less nervous around me, if you actually did this type of stuff more." She smirked as she rested her hands on his chest, moving her lips to his neck as she kissed it gently, waiting to see his reaction.

Scree got dizzy. The kiss gave him a slight bit of pleasure, which made his breathing irregular. Not because he was aroused, he was having a hard time playing the cool dude act.

_'Cara makes this stuff seem easy...'_

Jade smiled, places kisses up his neck, reaching his jawline. She pulled back and pressed her lips to his. They had been dating for a few months but barely kissed, let alone anything else. If Scree wanted to remain with her, he'd have to get used to the 'serious' part to a relationship.

Scree nearly blacked out. He was sure his face was a second sun by now. But he kissed her back and pulled her close.

Jade was shocked that he was responding at all. She smiled against his lips as she nervously licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Scree opened his mouth and attacked her tongue with his, trying to gain dominance.

A soft moan escaped her as she tried to fight back, teasing his tongue with her own.

"I'm gonna win." Scree said, muffled by Jade's soft lips against his.

Jade giggled, shocking herself by how feminine it sounded.

''Wanna bet?'' She murmured, sliding a hand down his chest and pressing her body harder to his.

Scree's breath hitched. The fire inside him was raging.

Jade was slowly started to feel the heat between her legs. She wanted to go further but didn't want to push her boundaries - she was already shocked she had gotten this far with Scree. However, she continued to fight against him for dominance. Her hand moving lower and lower, trying to get him to lose focus.

Scree was about to burst. Burst as in die from embarrassment. What the fuck was he thinking, doing this?

Jade snickered. "Still think you're gonna win?" she whispered, gently rubbing her hand against his lower region, only fabric keeping a distance.

Scree made a 'mff' sound and he got dizzy again. Gripping the couch, he squeaked in pleasure, trying to process this.

Jadedstar smirked, amused by her boyfriend's reaction. "Somethin' wrong?" She purred, her tone seductive as she rubbed harder.

"N-No," Scree replied.

Jadedstar moved to look into his eyes. "I wont go too far if you wish otherwise." Despite her words, her hand rubbed harder, almost grasping him.

Scree bit his lip, then grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her close, biting down hard on her neck, a crimson liquid flowing freely and he lapped it up.

Jade let out a small yelp, somewhere between pain and pleasure. She moved her neck into better view as she moved her hand under the fabric and grasped him, pumping him slowly.

"Squeak," Scree said in a high-pitched voice.

Jade laughed slightly, moving her hand faster.

Scree continued to squeak.

"J-Jade...I-I'm gonna..."

Jade squeezed him slightly.

Scree made a 'mmf' sound as a tear escaped his eye, holding it in was not easy.

Jade licked the base of his neck. "You don't have to hold back." She whispered, her tone gentle as she pumped him again, knowing he was close to release.

Scree blushed as he came all over Jade's hand. His pants felt awfully uncomfortable afterwards.

Jade smiled, pulling her hand back and licking the substance from her hand. "Mmm, now was that so bad?" She snickered, looking at him.

"It probably would have been if you were someone else," Scree replied with another sweatdrop.

Jade smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek before laying on her back.

_'What to do?'_ She wondered once again.

Scree shifted and thought too.

Jade smiled, pulling Scree down on top of her.

"I love you." She whispered, connecting their lips.

"I love you too," Scree said, muffled by Jade's lips.

She smiled, loving how much closer they were now. She reached her hand up to trace his cheek.

_'If it wasn't for him, I'd still be with Kid... I love Scree much more.'_ She thought, chuckling slightly.

"Something funny?" Scree asked, suddenly nervous.

She nodded. "I just realised you rescued me from remaining with Kid."

Scree blinked and stared at Jade in surprise. "Um, rescued?"

Jade nodded. "Somethin' wrong with that?" She laughed.

"No, it's just that I don't understand."

Jade laughed. "You don't need to. Just know that I love you and don't ever want to be with anyone else besides you."

Scree grinned as big as he could. Jade had approved of him being his twitchy self. Now he was sure he was the her perfect boyfriend. And he was happy.

Jade smiled as he did. She pressed her lips to his once more before she heard laughing.

"Did we come home too early?"

Jade's brother Jake stood beside his girfriend Caramella, a smirk at his lips.

"What'd we miss?" Caramella giggled.

Jake laughed. "Alot by the looks of it."

Jade blushed as she burried her face in Scree's chest.

Scree hid his face in Jade's hair.

"Jeez, get a room," Caramella said in a joking manner.

Scree rushed back into his room and locked the door.

Jade sighed, sitting up. "You two just had to come in?"

Jake laughed. "Yep!"

Jade stood up to approtch the pair. "I'm gonna do that to you two sometime."

Jake laughed. "Doubt it! Cara never wants to do stuff-" He quickly cut himself off.

Caramella pulled her boyfriend's ear. "You never asked!"

Jake groaned slightly in pain as his face turned red.

Jade snickered as she slipped passed the pair, into Scree's room.

* * *

><p>AN: Wrote this story with PicassaWithCaramell<p>

She's my BFF and Scree and Caramella are her Oc's. Jadedstar and Jake were mine~


End file.
